Sin mi Alma gemela
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Harry muere y Voldemort se entera de algo importante. Slash ligero


Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

Ligero Slash.

Pairing: Tom/Harry

Summary: Harry muere y Voldemort se da cuenta de algo importante

* * *

><p>Tanto poder para traer tristeza, me pregunto hasta cuando seguirá esta guerra inecesaria. La gente a mi alrededor muere a cada minuto, con unas simples palabras y un rayo verde caen muertos.<p>

Grito, lleno de furia y tristeza, ¿hasta cuando tengo que soportar esta incesante lucha?, este inparable sufrimiento que llena mi alma. Las personas mas importantes para mi han muerto por mi culpa, si yo no hubiera nacido nada de esto hubera sucedido.

No, con el tiempo naceria alguien que seria una amenaza para Voldemort, creo que es lo mejor, al matar a Voldemort, yo también moriré. Mire directamente al causante de tantas muertes, miro directamente a esos ojos rojos como la misma sangre, llenos de locura y odio.

"¿Que estas esperando Tom?"- la esquina de su boca se arrugo por la rabia.

"No me llames Tom, mocoso"- no se como la gente le tenia miedo a este hombre, no era mas que un alma solitaria y adolorida sin conocer el amor. Pero yo tampoco he conocido el amor. ¿Sera un sentimiento cálido?

"¿Por que no? me gusta tu nombre, Tom Marvolo Riddle"- sentia los ojos de cada persona en el campo, Hogwarts habia sido destruida por las tropas de Dragones húngaros de Voldemort, el castillo que alguna vez fue majestuoso, ahora no era nada más que un montón de escombros.

"No digas ese nombre muggle, es despreciable"- el dolor de mi cicatriz me nublaba la visión, Tom verdaderamente debe estar enojado.

"¿Por que no acabamos con esto de una sola vez?"- con mi varita apuntandole, el sonrio locamente, sus dientes en una escalofriante sonrisa.

"Por fin dices algo interesante Potter"- lo odiaba, odiaba su sonrisa.

"Quiero creer en la luz verdadera que guíe en todas las cosas, pero no puedo, no con tantas muertes a mi alrededor, dime Voldemort, ¿alguna vez has amado?"- su sonrisa se convirtio en una mueca de desprecio.

"El amor es inecesario Potter, es solo un sentimiento que estorba"- negue con la cabeza.

"No lo creas asi Voldemort, si, el amor te hace más vulerable, pero también más fuerte"- le dije negando con la cabeza antes de que un rayo verde chocó contra mi pecho.

Voldemort se quedó mirando con sorpresa el cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo, no habia pensado que seria tan facil en matar a Potter, pero ¿por que se sentia vacío? ¿como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él?

Su varita empezó a brillar intensamente, creando un campo de luz a su alrededor. Todo se volvió blanco y vio a Dumbledore frente a él mirándolo con tristeza.

"_Aunque creas que nunca has experimentado el amor, estás muy equivocado. En todo este tiempo que llevo muerto, he visto como le has ido dando cada vez más atención a Harry, dime Tom ¿sabes por que sucede esto?"- _realmente odiaba al viejo

"No, ¿por que sucede eso?"- le pregunté fastidiado.

_"Quizás nunca lo supiste, pero la verdadera profecia no era sobre tu destrucción a manos de alguien nacido de aquellos que te han desafiado tres veces, al concluir en el séptimo mes. La verdadera profecía decía así:_

_"El compañero del Señor Tenebroso se acerca, _

_al finalizar el séptimo mes debera reunirse con sus cuidadores,_

_engañado por aquellos que amaba,_

_y traicionado por aqellos que adoraba._

_No podrá morir sino a manos de su compañero,_

_el Señor Tenebroso."_

"¿Estas diciendo que Potter era mi pareja?"- Dumbledore asintió y todo se me vino encima. Las veces en que veia a Harry através de nuestra conexión y sentia unos retorcijones en mi estómago, el enojo repentino cuando vi que soñaba con la chica Chang, o ese sentimiento inexplicable que senti cuando lo maté minutos antes.

La luz se desvaneció y miré drectamente el cuerpo de Harry tendido en el suelo completamente sin vida. Me acerqué lentamente, mis ojos estaban ligeramente nublados por las lágrimas, me arrodille frente a Harry, viendo sus ojos verdes sin vida, lo tomé con cuidado, acercándolo a mi pecho, enterré mi rostro en su cabello y me pusé a llorar.

* * *

><p>Suspiré al ver la tumba de Harry, habian pasado ya tres años desde su muerte y el mundo mágico habia cambiado completamente, todavia se permitian nacidos de Muggles, con la sola condición de que los padres no le dirian a nadie sobre la magia.<p>

Suponía que todo estaba mejor ahora. Miré al cielo, sonriendo cuando sentí el viento acariciar mi rostro. Me alejé de allí, caminando hacia mi mansión.

* * *

><p>Haré una segunda parte. Espero que haya estado bien.<p>

**¡DEJEN REVEW!**


End file.
